


There For You

by Number1miraculousfan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paylink, link - Freeform, paya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number1miraculousfan/pseuds/Number1miraculousfan
Summary: After recovering his memories, Link goes to meet Impa but runs into a friend.Paya takes Link to a special location.A place where her grandparents fell in love.It's a beautiful place.A glistening pond, in front of a beautiful tree.She tells Link the story her grandmother told her all the time.He teaches her so many new things. How to ride and catch a horse, how to use a bow, self-defence, and so much more.After each lesson, they are closer than they have ever been.Then Link realises something.He feels something he has never felt before...
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

###  **_Link_ **

I nod. "I won't fail."

Impa smiles. "You best be off then."

Impa has just given me a mission, to recover my memories of Princess Zelda. I'm curious, what was she like? I turn around, about to leave when I bump into someone. 

"Oh! M-Master L-Link! P-Please forgive me, I…" Paya cries, holding her head in her hands. 

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I-I was going to speak with Grandmother, but I… I got lost in at-thought" holding her clasped hands against her chest, "If I'll excuse you- Uh, if _you'll_ excuse _me"_ she runs up the stairs, to her bedroom. 

"I guess she doesn't need me now" Impa laughs. I chuckle. 

There is... something about Paya… 

***°°°*A week and a half later*°°°***

" _Yah!_ " my horse speeds up.

I'm headed back to Kakariko Village. I have recovered all my memories, now I must speak with Impa. I wonder if Paya will be there...

I think about her gentle smile, beautiful brown eyes, and her pale pink smile. The corners of my lips tug into a smile. All of a sudden my horse is spooked, and I get thrown off. I hit the ground hard, and feel winded for a few seconds. 

I notice the wooden flags above me when I pull myself up, I'm at the entrance of Kakariko Village. I groan when I get to my feet, and hold my hands around my stomach. I notice a frail figure holding their hands out in front of them. 

"Paya? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at home? It's almost midnight"

"Oh uh… Master L-Link… I was just…" Paya sighs. "Busted" she whispers. I look at her, my head slightly tilted. "I was heading out of the v-village… not too far! I just…"

"Can I come with you? It's… _pretty_ dangerous at night."

"Oh u-um…" she holds her hands overlapped on her chest. "S-sure!" she smiles warmly. 

***°°°*~*°°°***

We travel via horseback to a field near Kakariko Village.

"Over there!" Paya points to our left, toward a small group of thin birch trees.

I steer my horse, and moments later he jumps. Over a fallen tree, causing Paya to squeal in fear. Her arms wrap around my waist. And her chest against my back. I smile from her gentle hug. She gasps, realising what she's doing. "I'm so s-sorry, Master L-Link"

She pulls away. 

"It's fine, hold on"

She hesitated, then wrapped her arms back around my waist. 

"You can just call me Link, you know"

"O-Oh… um… okay. Sorry M- Link."

I smile. I think it's cute how she gets flustered so easily. 

"T-Through there."

I squint, to see an arch, hidden behind the trees. Vines covering the entrance. My horse slows down, so I hop off. I take her hand, and she looks at me nervously.

"I'll catch you. Do you trust me?"

She smiles, "Always" she slides off, she's taller than me, but luckily I'm strong.

I catch her in my arms and hold her bridal style. She stares into my eyes. I put her down carefully. 

"S-Sorry" she holds her face in her hands. 

I smile and laugh a little.

"In… in there!" 

She walks through the entrance, pushing the vines away with her hand. I follow her through. I notice that her hair bounces when she walks. Her silky, silver hair. 

I finally see it. It's… beautiful. The moon glows in the glistening pool of water in front of a perfectly shaped tree. The petals are lighting up, a pale blue colour. Paya carefully steps on the stones leading to the tree. 

She stands in front of it, her hand over her heart. "Do… do you like it?"

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

###  **_Link_ **

I'm speechless. 

It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen.  For a moment, I'm not sure what I'm talking about, the sight… or Paya.  Oh, my Hylia that was  _ so  _ cringey… 

I shake the thought from my head. 

"Oh… s-so… you don't like it…" Paya frowns, her face falling. 

"No, I do! I was thinking about something else…"

"What?"

"D-Doesn't matter" great, now I'm stuttering. 

"O-Okay" Paya smiles.  She turns back to the tree. " Would you like to hear a story? One Grandmother always told me. About this tree..."

"Sure, I'd love to hear it!" Paya faces me and smiles. 

She turns back to the tree, hands over her heart.  She doesn't speak for a while.  Oh, she might want me to come closer.  I was right, she starts speaking when I stop by her side, just behind her. 

"Sometime before… _the_ _Calamity_ … Grandmother could never get Grandfather to realise her feelings for him…" Paya pauses. "So… she told him to meet her, right here"

She holds her hand out to the tree, but she hesitates. Her hand is an inch from the tree, but it stops like there is a  _ forcefield _ stopping her.  I notice a heart, carved into the centre of the tree. 

"He came, and he was fascinated by the view."

"Who wouldn't be? It's  _ beautiful" _

Paya smiles when she looks at me. "She had her hand… on… the tree… at the same time he did. That's when it sparked."

"That sounds… nice"

Paya nods slowly. "she always told me, the same would happen with me. But… I… never really loved anyone…" She places her hand on the tree.  I don't realise I'm moving until I'm right beside her. My hand is reaching out, an inch away when Paya gasps and pulls her own hand away. 

"S-Sorry M-Master Link"

" _Link_."

"Sorry… L-Link" she hugs herself. "You should probably get going… I'm assuming you need to talk with Grandmother."

I nod and look down. "Need a ride back?" I don't know why I'm even asking.

"I… think I should be fine. T-Thank you."

I won't want to leave her here.  At night.  Distracted.  Vulnerable.  I can't take any risks. 

"You should come with me, I got want you to end up in a dangerous situation"

"Okay then"

I take her hand, guiding her over the stones.  The horse is waiting patiently outside.  I help Paya up first and then hop on in front of her, so she's behind me. 

"Umm… Link…?"

"Yup?"

"I… I was wondering…" Paya takes a deep breath. "I've always admired horses. And I… was wondering if… you could teach m-me to ride one…"

I look over my shoulder. Paya is smiling at me.  I smile back and hop off the horse. S he looks at me, confused until I say, "Sure!"

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

###  **_Link_ **

Paya's expression brightens, and she shuffles forth as I get on behind her.  I can hear her breath falter. " You okay?"

"I-uh… uh-huh. Yeah, yep"  I chuckle, and Paya gleams awkwardly. I  reach my arms around her to take her hands.  They are cold but smooth.  Paya gasps quietly as I lead her hands to the bridle. 

"Hold this. If you do this… the horse will trot. If they get spooked, be sure to soothe them. You want the horse to trust  _ you,  _ as much as you trust  _ them _ ."

"O-Okay"

Paya does as I say, and the horse takes off. 

She shrieks and calms herself down by taking deep breaths. I smile as I observe how she handles her animal companion. 

When she notices me glancing at her, her cheeks turn red and she giggles nervously.  I admire how easily she gets flustered.

Paya pets the horse to steady it. "Does she have a name?"

I purse my lips. "No. I couldn't think of anything…"

Paya gasps. "Epona!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Epona?"

"Yes!" She gently pulls back on the rein. "Grandmother told me of a legend that occurred hundreds of years ago."

"And?" I ask, eager to hear.

"Well," Paya clears her throat "The horse belonging to an ancient hero was named Epona! And she looked quite like your pal here!"

"Ancient hero?" I tilt my head.

"Something about a minor boy who had an instrument gifted to him by a young Princess. Ugh, what was it called… oh! Ocarina! Yes, if I'm remembering correctly, it was known as… The Ocarina of Time!"

"Hmm… I've never heard of it. Tell me more" 

"If you'd like. To hear the story, you should ask Grandmother."

"Okay. I will. Think you can get us back to Kakariko?"

"I… I dunno…" Paya bites her bottom lip. 

I can't help but admire her beauty in the twilight. I catch myself staring at her lips, and mentally pinch myself.

"I don't think I should…" it makes me feel bad to see Paya feeling qualm. 

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to, just know… I believe in you." I smile full-heartedly.

"Thanks but… I think you should do it. I don't want Epona to get hurt if I ride her into something… if it were the daytime, I would do it for sure, I just…"

Once again, I catch myself staring at her lips. Her pink, glossy, perfectly shaped lips…

I feel like they're drawing me in.

Ugh, what's happening to me?! Why am I acting like this around her?!  Maybe… 

No… no, of course not…

What am I thinking?

Of course. It's so obvious.

I  _ love _ her.

  
  
  



End file.
